


One last time

by siangjiang



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Last Time, M/M, old gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Alan Hill and Jack (The Stranger) met one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last time

The last time Alan and Jack met was at Alan's house at 11pm on a Thursday. Jack had shown up unannounced as usual, and even though Alan had work the next day, he invited him in. These visits had become rare, and Alan had long known their relationship was coming to an end. This was nothing more than the last dying twitches.

Alan pressed a kiss to Jack's lips. He tasted of beer. "What happened to your teeth?" he asked "Did you knock one out?"

Jack touched the hole "It's nothing. Thing came out with roots and all"

"Maybe you should get a dentist to look at it?"

"Nah, it was months ago. I forgot about it"

End of discussion. Jack was always showing up with injuries, and a missing tooth really was nothing. Years ago he had spend a month at Alan's house while he recovered from broken ribs, for once allowing Alan to take care of him. Alan had almost dared to hope Jack would give up his hermit life and move in with him, but the pull of the mountain was too strong and Jack was gone as soon as his body would allow. Alan had felt a stab of sadness but he couldn't blame Jack for anything. This had been their agreement from the start, and Alan suspected the long weeks and months apart was the reason why they had lasted so long.

"I got you a little something" Alan said, opening a drawer and pulling out a thin wooden box "I trust your tastes haven't changed since last?"

Jack turned the box in his hands and smiled. Cuban cigars. "No, they're the same" he said and kissed Alan on the side of the mouth, a hand gently padding his bottom. Alan laughed.

"Are you going to stay the night?" There had been a time when the question would have been redundant, but Alan wasn't sure anymore. Jack didn't seem to have the same need for intimacy as he used to.

When the cigars had been put away safely in Jack's bag the younger man loosened Alan's tie, nodding. "One night" he said, and Alan knew what that meant.

They weren't young anymore and had to take their time, which Alan didn't mind one bit. Despite his tough exterior, Jack was an attentive lover and Alan had enjoyed every minute in his arms. Afterwards they laid together on the bed, Jack drawing patterns on Alan's back.

"Don't buy me any more gifts Alan" he said, and Alan nodded. "Okay"

Jack was still there in the morning. They showered together, ate breakfast, and said their goodbyes in the doorway with a kiss. 

Two years later Alan heard on the news about the death of 'the old nameless man on the mountain'. He didn't cry. He had mourned the loss of Jack long ago, but he allowed himself to stay home from work, expecting the inevitable phone calls about Joshua.


End file.
